


Grape Crush

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense game leaves Himuro thrumming with a different kind of tension, and only one way to relieve it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'size kink' square on my 2016 seasonofkink card. Massive hugs again to the wonderful ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

The atmosphere in the locker room was tense. Sure, they’d won, Himuro couldn’t complain about that, but the other team had played dirty in a way that had set his teeth on edge and the team’s general mood was a foul one. 

He could have coped with that, just shrugged it off and made a point of getting out of there as quickly as possible to focus on the next game, if it wasn’t for his… other problem. At one point he’d caught Murasakibara looming over one of their opponents. He wasn’t sure what the guy had done to catch Murasakibara’s attention, he’d been too busy dealing with his own mark, but they were definitely regretting it. Murasakibara had put his height to full use, the guy practically cowering as the light was blotted out above him, one gigantic hand hovering over his head and threatening to crush… The sight left Himuro’s body thrumming with a tension of a different kind, one that the adrenaline of the game only served to heighten. 

Himuro wasn’t sure exactly when he’d started to feel this way. He’d always been impressed by Murasakibara’s size, sure, but when had it started to become so intimately linked to his sexual fantasies? 

The best way to cover it up, he’d found, was to hunch on a bench with a towel over his head until the problem went away by itself, or he was left alone long enough to deal with it. He let the chatter wash over him as he watched Murasakibara root around in his locker for snacks, politely waving off any concerned comments about how spaced out he looked at the end of the game by saying he was tired.

The only good thing about the poor atmosphere was that it meant no one was likely to hang around any longer than necessary. Murasakibara didn’t show any signs of wanting to leave yet… But given that he always insisted on leaving together with him, Himuro just had to hope that he could get into the shower on his own. Soon, hopefully. From his spot on the bench, he was getting far too good a view of Murasakibara’s muscular back as he lazily dragged his jersey off over his head, unfolding himself to his full height and stretching, before turning and… 

“Muro-chin looks hungry. You can’t have any of my candy.”

Damn it, had he been staring that badly? Himuro pulled the towel from his head and quickly grabbed his things from the locker before heading towards the showers. No point waiting any longer, he obviously had to take matters into his own hands. “I’m fine. I’m going to have a quick shower before I go, are you ok hanging around?”

Murasakibara shrugged, putting the least amount of effort possible into moving his shoulders. “Don’t take too long.”

 

***

The cold water from the shower did nothing to ease Himuro’s raging erection. If anything, the sudden exposure of heated skin to cool air only helped to heighten just how hard he was. The head of his cock was red and smeared with leaking precome, and each experimental touch had left him leaning his arms against the wall and gasping, knees going weak at the sensation. 

At least none of his teammates were here to see this. Sure, there’d been plenty of good-natured ribbing amongst the guys about getting hard-ons during matches, but this was something else. He couldn’t just wait it out and hope this time, he needed to get off. And fast.

Himuro turned his back to the wall and rested his weight against it, pushing his damp hair back out of his eyes before reaching down and starting to stroke. It wasn’t that difficult to picture Murasakibara’s cock. He’d seen it before, all the guys had, on one of those rare occasions when Murasakibara had decided he had enough energy to bother with an after-match shower. Murasakibara had been as oblivious to everyone’s stares as he was to anything that wasn’t a new treat, while Himuro had found himself needing to excuse himself as quickly as possible then heading home to spend a very instructive evening figuring out just how it would feel to have something that big inside him. 

His hand stroked faster at the thought of what lay under that uniform, of big hands reaching forward to grip at the back of his head, forcing him to stretch his mouth open wide to accommodate the impressive length. Maybe Murasakibara’d make him take the whole thing, sliding in until the tip hit the back of his throat and leaving Himuro unable to do anything other than moan around it. Would he keep going, make Himuro keep sucking until he was forced to swallow a mouthful of come? Or would Murasakibara flip him over and start to fuck him? 

The thought sent a fresh wave of pleasure through Himuro’s body, and his free hand slipped behind him, sliding down between his buttocks to finger at his hole. At the same time, the mental image didn’t seem quite right to Himuro – that would be far too much effort on Murasakibara’s part. No, he’d probably make Himuro ride him. Himuro’s pulse pounded in his ears as he tried to picture it, how his hands would claw and grasp at Murasakibara’s stomach as he slowly thrust himself up and down on his cock, panting at the effort of taking something so thick. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he came without warning, strings of sticky white fluid coating his hand. The intensity of it sapped any remaining strength from his legs, and Himuro sank down to the floor of the shower, staring blankly at the sticky mess covering his hand before it was washed away by the spray. 

Had he cried out? Himuro wasn’t sure, but with any luck the sound of running water should have covered up any obvious noises. If not, he had no idea how he was going to explain it to Murasakibara… Not that Murasakibara ever showed any interest in that kind of thing anyway. Himuro wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to make him see him as anything other than a teammate and/or supplier of snacks. He’d probably have to coat himself in chocolate or something.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. That was a worry for another day… He needed to wash up and get back.

***

“Atsushi? Are you still here?”

As Himuro stuck his head back into the locker room, he saw that Murasakibara had got changed and was working his way through his supplies, one discarded bag of chips lying next to him and second almost empty in his hands. He smiled and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t think it would take that long.”

“I had food. Did you hurt yourself?”

Himuro froze. “Sorry?”

“Heard you yell.” Murasakibara took another giant handful of chips out of the bag and crammed then into his mouth. 

Himuro flushed deep red. This really wasn’t turning out to be his day. “Yeah. I… hit my hand on the tap, it’s nothing to worry about.”

The answer seemed to be enough to satisfy Murasakibara, who nodded and upended the last of the bag into his mouth in response. “Muro-chin should be more careful.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” In more ways than one, Himuro couldn’t help but think. He pulled his coat on and gestured towards the exit. “C’mon, you’re almost out of snacks, right? Let’s go grab some more on the way home.”

The promise of more food was more than enough to get Murasakibara moving. Himuro took one last long, lingering look at Murasakibara’s hands as the second chip bag was crumpled up and tossed away. Maybe he would buy himself some extra chocolate while they were there. 

Just in case.


End file.
